The Wedding of Rose Marion Tyler
by LovelyPrincessUsako
Summary: Post Boom Town Pre-Bad Wolf AU Future Verse. During a trip, Doctor, Rose and Jack end up in London 2010 but the trio end up getting the shock of their lives when they end up crashing Rose's WEDDING? Jealousy blazes through Doctor when he sees the groom; a skinny, spiky haired pretty boy with pinstripe tuxedo! A recipe for complete disaster.Nine/Rose, Ten/Rose
1. Prologue

**The Wedding of Rose Marion Tyler**

**Summary:** Post Boom Town but Pre-Bad Wolf. During a trip, Doctor, Rose and Jack end up in London 2010 but the trio end up getting the shock of their lives when they end up crashing Rose's WEDDING? Jealousy blazes through Doctor when he sees the groom, a skinny, spiky haired pretty boy with pinstripe tuxedo! How will the trio make it back to their timeline? Will Doctor find out the truth about Rose's husband to be? It's all a bit timey wimey 9/Rose, 10/Rose

**IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ:** IF you want to see Future Rose's Wedding get dresses and everything (I'd advice you, I searched alot for those pictures) then they are in my profile. Hope you like it. Also THE future version is alternate, Doomsday never happened obviously.

* * *

**Prologue**

It was just an ordinary day inside the TARDIS. However the dynamic was different now than it had been few weeks ago.

Before there were only two, the Doctor and his Rose but now there were three members inside the TARDIS.

The Doctor was in his usually black leather jacket, green jumper and he was leaning over the console, happily tinkering away. Directly beside him snuggled u the seat was none other than Rose Tyler. She was reading a book but keeping him company as he worked. She liked to be near the Doctor and he found her presence very comforting.

Few feet away from them was the newest member aboard, Captain Jack Harkness. Jack was flicking through the kitchen to find something to eat. The TARDIS had been playing with Jack for weeks.

Jack hadn't believed at first that the ship was a sentient but now he was a believer because it always kept moving things when he wanted something. Rose had sympathized with him because the TARDIS did the same thing to her for the first day but then suddenly the TARDIS warmed up to her and stopped it. Sadly for Jack's case, it was taking longer. However the Doctor had mentioned that Rose was an exception, his TARDIS liked to play with his new companions for weeks at least (in extreme cases, it would be months if she really didn't like them)

The gang were relaxing when suddenly TARDIS lurched violently. This startled the occupants severely. Rose yelped and was almost yanked to the other side but the Doctor instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Holding onto Rose, he tried remain stable while TARDIS was shaking.

Jack was thrown from the kitchen and into the console room.

After few minutes, which felt like hours because of the commotion, it finally stopped.

Calming down, the Doctor stood up, while still holding onto Rose. She was dizzy and almost fell back onto the floor but the Doctor kept a tight grip on her. That was the only thing stopping her from falling.

Jack shook his head and looked at the couple

"Okay...what was that?" asked Jack

"Why did the TARDIS do that?" asked Rose concerned about the sentient being, which she considered her home now.

Though she had at first been very wary of the TARDIS, because the Doctor had told her about the telepathic abilities, Rose warmed up to the TARDIS in the following days. Because when Rose had been homesick, the TARDIS comforted her by her humming in her head and also by conjuring up things she had at home.

She didn't tell the Doctor, but she had a special connection with the TARDIS.

"I'm not sure" said the Doctor "Something attracted TARDIS in here like a magnet"

"Okay...where, or when exactly are we?" inquired Jack

Doctor checked where they were and looked surprised

"London, 2010" he said "By the looks of it in a hotel room as well"

But by the time he explained, Jack had marched off and opened the door. The Doctor rolled his eyes, not at the least bit surprised. He caught Rose's hand and pulled her along with him.

All three of them got outside and looked around the hotel room.

It was big, spacious room, and in the middle there was a king sized bed. Not only that there were jewelleries, make up kit spewed all over the bed.

"And we're in a girl's room as well" said Jack with a cheeky grin but one cold look from Doctor was all it took to deflate Jack.

"What on Earth would bring the TARDIS in an ordinary hotel room?" wondered Rose out loud

Suddenly they heard the opening of a door and a startled feminine gasp.

"Blimey! Now there's a sight I thought I would never see" called out a familiar voice.

They all whipped their head around and froze.

Standing in the bathroom was a girl. She wore a strapless, puffy white wedding dress and she had a long curly, wavy blonde hair which was waist length. Her hair was styled half up and half down. She wore a beautiful flower embroidered tiara with a white veil attached to it. The bride was none other than the future version of Rose Tyler.

Instantly the Doctor's jaw slacked.


	2. Which Rose is it?

IMPORTANT NOTE: Hey! Guys! If you wanna see Rose's wedding dress, hair style and accessories and everything else, then their all in my profile so do check it out

Here's the second chapter

Future Rose as future Rose or Rose 2. When the Future Doctor enters, I will start referring Past Doctor as Nine and Future Doctor as Ten

AU CHANGES: The future the gang landed in is totally AU from end of Season 2, because in my version Rose did not get stuck in Parallel World in Doomsday. Also just to let you know, being Bad Wolf changed Rose a lot, it made her immortal and gave her powers as well, she can control the time vortex.

* * *

It was literally pin drop silent inside the hotel room.

All three of them, including Doctor, Jack and Rose were staring at the future self of Rose, who was looking at them bemused while clasping her puffy dress in her both hands, with the teeth in between smile. Rose was frozen at the sight of...well herself. Whereas Doctor was more gobsmacked by how beautiful she looked.

"What the..." she trailed

Jack was the only one who shook out of his frozen state first and then gave future Rose a flirtatious smile.

"Well you look smoking Rose" said Jack while raising his eye brows, with a smug grin

That comment was enough to bring Doctor out of his reverie and smacked Jack's elbow, after which he rubbed his arm and Rose looked at Jack incredulously. Doctor was about to reprimand when future Rose practically took the words out of his mouth before he could even utter them.

"Seriously? There is a place and time Jack" said future Rose shaking her head while still smiling at Jack

"You're, you're-" said Rose shocked beyond her belief, not being able to finish the sentence

"You? Yeah, any doubt?" asked future Rose rhetorically as she walked away from bathroom and kept walking until she was directly in front of them, being only 6 feet away from them

Doctor then finally opened his mouth

"You're the Rose of this time" he stated in a deadpanned tone

"Again, yes! Although I'm surprised I don't remember this happening, and my memories are very impeccable" said future Rose nodding

"Great, nice going, another paradox! Two paradoxes in one year, that's just too much. You are definitely jeopardy friendly" said Doctor looking at his Rose, while blanking out the fact that future Rose was wearing a white dress which suspiciously looking like a wedding dress.

"I don't see how you can find this so shocking, you're in a time travelling machine, running into a future timeline can't be so shocking" trailed future Rose "Although I wish it hadn't been today..."

"What's today?" said Doctor, looking away from his Rose to the future version of her

"I can't believe you're asking me that. Do you think I am dressed up for Halloween?" said future Rose incredulously "Honestly Doctor..." she said calling him out fondly "It's my wedding day! Hence the getup" she said gesturing

At her confirmation Doctor's eyes went wide, while Rose's jaw fell in surprise.

"I'm getting married? Married? To a guy, I have a fiancee? I'm gonna have a husband? I'm gonna get married in 2010!" said Rose becoming from shocked to excited by each line, practically ready to bounce as she turned and looked at Doctor.

While Rose bounced in excitement, Doctor felt a stab of pain in him and Jack noticed his expression. It was cold and blank and Jack swallowed, feeling for him. Jack wasn't stupid, when he had first meet Rose he had flirted but Rose, though she flirted back slightly, as soon as Doctor had came he had noticed her eyes flitted to him. The look cold, warning look Doctor had given him when he had first came on board, said it instantly 'Hands off the blonde'

Even after that Jack had tried flirting with Rose, after all he wouldn't back down without a fight, no matter how cold his glare was, but Rose had laughed it off and didn't reciprocate. That was clear enough, though both of them were in serious denial (though he had an inkling Doctor knew how he felt, he just wasn't saying it out loud, stubborn git) he had hoped that over the time they would confess, he considered him as his friends now and wanted the best for them.

Yet seeing the sight of Rose in wedding dress five years into the future crashed that and he was feeling bad for Doctor.

_'He probably didn't confess in time and she probably got tired of waiting' _thought Jack sadly, having no idea how wrong he was.

He then snapped out and put on a smile walking towards future Rose

"So whose the lucky guy Rosie" he said wagging his eyebrows

"Rickey the idiot probably" said Doctor, his words harsher than he intended but Rose didn't notice that. Future Rose did, she knew him inside and out, and her eyes softened as she realized what he must be thinking.

_'Oh the irony' _thought Future Rose while biting her lip at seeing him hurt. She then shook her thoughts away and decided to speak up again

"No I'm not marrying Mickey, we broke up remember? By the look of your clothes we broke up few minutes ago, I'm assuming you are directly after Margaret turns into an egg?" she looked at them expectantly

"Yep! We just dropped her off at Raxaphallapatorious" said Jack

"So who is it?" asked Rose

"You know I can't tell you" said future Rose folding her arms

"Yeah future info and all" said Rose

Doctor couldn't take his eyes off Rose. He tried his best to ignore his jealously, he knew one day Rose would move on and leave him, find some and settle down but he thought he would have more time with Rose. Yet it looked like he was wrong. by the looks of it he only had few years with her before she goes away. It hurt him to look at this future Rose because of how radiant she looked, how happy when she would be getting married to someone else not him, yet he couldn't look away as she was indeed very beautiful.

"But why are you here? You shouldn't be here, I don't remember meeting my future self. Infact you should be at Gam-" future Rose almost called out Game Station but then stopped herself and changed it "Somewhere else" she said preventing herself

Doctor picked up her almost slip up and smiled at the fact that she was making effort at not letting future information slip, although he felt extremely curious about it. Doctor felt that something was different about this Rose. There was a slight aura from her but he couldn't put his finger on why she was so different.

"According to Doctor, something attracted TARDIS here like a magnet" Rose offered the explanation to her future self

"What?" she said surprised "Well I guess expecting this to go smoothly and thinking of having a normal wedding was too much to ask. Atleast you crashed in my room and not inside the hall during the wedding ceremony" said future Rose contemplating the positive

Before the conversation could continue anymore, the door to the room whipped open and a girl stepped in. She had straight red hair with bright green eyes and she wore a golden, one shoulder short dress while holding small bouquet of roses in her hands. She had a radiant smile and her gaze was on future Rose when she turned around and noticed the trio. She blinked looking at them while future Rose smiled sheepishly and shrugged her shoulder.

"Doctor? Jack?" said the redhead looking at them after which she turned and looked at future Rose

Meanwhile Doctor and Jack were taken by surprise at seeing this strange ginger girl recognizing them

"Rose, what's going on, why are they here? They don't belong in this timeline" she said looking at her alarmed

"Don't look at me, I have no idea why their here but according to Doctor something pulled TARDIS here like a magnet" said future Rose casually informing the redhead of TARDIS, which Doctor noticed.

He then looked at the ginger girl critically, she looked in her early 20's and the fact that she knew of him and Jack, and was not fazed by TARDIS was making him curious.

"Who are you?" Doctor asked

Before she could answer, future Rose spoke up

"She is Amelia Pond, one of my bridesmaids" said future Rose _'And one of our future companions but you don't need to know that yet' _she thought

"I prefer Amy though" said Amy while observing this incarnation of Doctor. He was a complete 180 of his current incarnation but the only reason she recognized him was because she had seen pictures of Rose and this incarnation of Doctor in the photo album in TARDIS "So much for a normal wedding Rose, Jackie will flip when she sees this"

To be Continued

* * *

So what do you think? Like it so far? I hope they're all in character, let me know if they are.

Also if you want to know Amy's bridesmaid dress, go to my profile I have the link there, it's the short bridesmaid dress.

Please let me know what you guys think and did you see Amy coming? Next chapter things get even more complicated.


	3. Stuck in Time

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter and it includes more guests to come. Hope you like it!

Main Cast:

Nine: Christopher Eccleston

Ten: David Tennant

Rose: Billie Piper

Jack: John Barrowman

Yes I know this chapter is short but I will update more frequently

Note: Future Doctor is still Ten, he has meet Rory and Amy but he is still Ten

* * *

"So much for a normal wedding Rose, Jackie will flip when she sees this" commented Amy casually looking at her close friend while holding the bouquet

Doctor noticed the casual tone Amy used and how she didn't seem that surprised at all, this made him curious about her. Usually normal humans would start freaking out.

Jack on the other hand saw her and immediately a flirty smile took over his face.

"Hello gorgeous! Captain Jack Harkness" said Jack looking at Amy

"There is a place and time Harkness" said Doctor glaring at Jack

Amy raised her eyebrows and smiled, not at all surprised by the fact that Jack was hitting on her, she knew Jack in this time and by the looks of it he had always been a flirt. Amy then raised her hand and flaunted the ring

"I'm married genius so keep your remarks for someone else" said Amy immune to Jack's charm by now

"How are you taking this so casually?" asked Doctor, finally asking the question that had been itching him

After travelling with Doctor and Rose for a long time, Amy got used to weird things. Such as running into past incarnations of Doctor. So she was immune to strange things now. Amy was about to answer when Future Rose spoke up

"She's my friend Doctor, she's seen weirder things cause she's hung around with me" said future Rose and Amy smiled

Future Rose then looked at Amy

"Why'd you come here Amy?" she asked

"Jackie told me to check up on you Rose, to see if your make up and everything is done. Rory and Jack are keeping Do-your fiancee company" said Amy kicking herself mentally for slipping and also calling Doctor in front of his past self. It would not do good if this past Doctor found out that his future self was marrying Rose.

Doctor raised his eyebrows at Amy, and jealously stabbed him again at the mention of Rose's fiancee.

Jack ignored that and perked up at the mention of his own name

"I'm at Rose's wedding, I mean my future self?" asked Jack curious and excited

"Of course" said future Rose smiling

Rose was excited at all the information but then when she looked at her Doctor smiling, she froze when she noticed his expression. His face looked darker than usual and he looked angry. She became confused, why was he like that?

"Doctor?" whispered Rose looking at him

Doctor snapped out of his thoughts to look at the Rose beside him, not her future self. He recognized her worried glance and her concern. He smiled slightly, touched that even though she was clearly excited by how good her future was, she cared for him. But he felt morose as well seeing in few years he would lose her. He had no doubt that if Rose was getting married then she won't be travelling with him anymore. He would lose her in 5 years and that would be with her choice as well, although he had absolutely no idea how very wrong he was.

Doctor then put on a mask and then looked at future Rose with businesslike stance. Future Rose recognized the look and gave her attention to him, as did Amy who saw the expression. Doctor looked surprised at how Amy and future Rose responded. Future Rose seemed in tune with him and his expression, which he guessed attributed to the fact she had been travelling with him for years but the fact that Amy somehow seemed to recognize him as well made him curious and suspicious about the mysterious ginger, who was Rose's bridesmaid.

"We need to find out why TARDIS came here. It couldn't have just been thrown in for fun, TARDIS would not interfere with timelines without any reason. Someone or something literally pulled it here, forced it. Now that thing could be good or bad. We find it and then leave, without interfering with Rose's wedding too much" said Doctor taking charge

"What kind of species has the power to pull TARDIS at will?" asked Amy curiously

"None that I know off" said future Rose casually as if things like this happen everyday

Doctor then looked at future Rose gaping at how she was talking about it like expert.

"How come you don't seem so shocked?" asked Doctor looking at the future version of his pink and yellow human

Future Rose smiled at him amused and mysteriously, which Doctor wasn't used too.

"Doctor, I've been travelling with you for years and I've seen very weird things, I'm pretty much immune to strange stuff. Not to mention this isn't the first time I've ran into a _version_ of you. I still can't believe that you were such a fan of celery" said future Rose remembering the time his Fifth incarnation ended up inside the TARDIS

At this Jack and Rose looked confused and looked at Doctor, but Doctor's eyes went as wide as saucers when future Rose mentioned that and the celery remark.

His present Rose did not know about regeneration or his past incarnation. The fact that future Rose had that knowledge and seemed to have meet him in his Fifth incarnation was unbelievable. He tried to remember if he had seen Rose in his Fifth incarnation but he couldn't remember at all.

"Celery? What about celery?" asked Rose looking at her Doctor

"Hey! Someone vandalized TARDIS, where'd that come from, it wasn't there few seconds ago!" called out Jack suddenly

At what Jack announced, Rose, Doctor, Future Rose and Amy looked where Jack was looking. Indeed someone had vandalized TARDIS, because right on TARDIS doors in white letters, the words 'BAD WOLF' was sprayed on it.

"What the...that wasn't there when we got out, and we didn't even leave the room. How'd that appear?" said Rose shocked

"Still sure that this is a coincidence and those words aren't following you Doc?" said Jack looking at Doctor

Rose and Doctor looked at the words in fear, while future Rose looked at it sheepishly and there wasn't any ounce of fear.

Why would she? She had been through that. Heck she was bloody Bad Wolf!

Jack noticed future Rose didn't react at all to the words Bad Wolf and realization hit him.

"You know what Bad Wolf is don't you?" said Jack looking at future Rose

At this Rose and Doctor looked at future Rose

"Of course I do, I've been through that years ago" said future Rose

"What's Bad Wolf?" asked Rose taking the words out of Doctor's mouth before he could even utter it

"I can't tell you that. You have to find out what it is by going through it yourself just like I did" said future Rose looking at them

Doctor knew that what future Rose saying was right, he of all people knew that knowing about future could disrupt timeline alot but this Bad Wolf thing had been hounding him and he was so close to breaking his temper.

"Besides, you'll find out what Bad Wolf is as soon as you leave this timeline and go back into your own. It's not that long now" said future Rose

Before either of them could utter a word or a sentence, suddenly they heard another pair of footsteps the door to future Rose's room opened...again! And this time a girl came in. The girl looked 18 years old, wore the same exact dress Amy was wearing and she had bouquet in her hand as well. She had platinum blonde straight hair which was down, and she had a blonde side fringe, with hazel sparkling eyes.

"What's taking you so long Amy you only came to check up on Mu-" started Jenny but then stopped when she noticed the extra audience, and the past incarnations of her Uncle Jack, Mom and Dad.

"Oh..." stated Jenny

While the Jack and Rose were looking at her curiously, Doctor was frozen.

He was frozen because not only could he hear that the new girl had two hearts, he also felt a telepathic connection coming from this girl, a connection he hadn't felt since Gallifrey burned and a connection he never thought he would feel ever since he was convinced he was the only survivor. But it seems like he was wrong before this girl infront of him was none other than a Time Lady, against all odds.

"You're a Time Lady!" shouted Doctor in a booming voice looking at Jenny

* * *

**Lol did you like it? Poor Doctor, he is getting so many shocks in his trip. **

**How do you like it so far? Please do review!**


	4. The Last Daughter of Time

Hey guys! I'm back! And here is a new chapter! Poor Nine is in for even more surprises and the room is about to get even more crowded do enjoy

Main Cast...**So Far**=

**Nine**: Christopher Eccleston

**Ten**: David Tennant

**Rose**: Billie Piper

**Jack**: John Barrowman

**Jenny Tyler Smith aka The Doctor's Daughter**: Georgia Moffett

**Amy Pond**: Karen Gillan

**NOTE:** For people who haven't seen Season 4 of Doctor Who, I do not own Jenny, she is not a character I made up, she is from the show but I tweaked her origin for my story. Future Rose will be referred as 'Rose' and young Rose will be called 'Past Rose'. Sorry of some of them are OOC. Also I do not OWN Susan as well, she is a real character in 'Doctor Who' verse, for those who don't know **Susan** is the Doctor's grand-daughter from the future and she was his 1st companion. You can google her picture.

**ALTERNATE DIFFERENCES:** In the episode 'Doctor's Daughter' Rose was present and the people had used both Doctor's and Rose's DNA to make Jenny. Making Jenny Rose and Doctor's biological daughter and a Time Lady.

Well here it is, do review please and hopefully you will enjoy this.

* * *

"You're a Time Lady!" shouted Doctor in a booming voice looking at Jenny

Jenny blinked as she stared at the younger version of her father. Oh she knew he was her father without a doubt, she could feel his presence in her head and it was him. The fact that he had a younger version of her mother and Uncle Jack with him just confirmed it even more.

"No shit Sherlock" said Jenny in response to his shocked exclamation which astounded him even more, while Jack raised his eyebrows, and Past Rose observed the young teenager.

"Jenny!" exclaimed Rose shocked at her answers while Jenny shrugged sheepishly but slightly apologetically

"A Time Lady called Jenny huh? Captain Jack Harkness" he said as he walked towards Jenny and raised his hands with a flirtatious smile

That was enough to bring the Doctor out of his shocked stance and glare at Jack, while Past Rose rolled her eyes seeing that Jack would flirt with anything and anywhere.

Jenny looked at her Uncle incredulously and then she started shaking her head

"Ew, that's wrong, eww..." said Jenny scrunching up her face in utter disgust "I'm officially scarred for life"

The Doctor looked even more stumped by the Time Lady's reaction, while Jack blinked in shock at the reaction. He has flirted quiet alot but this was never a reaction he had garnered before and it even confused him, not to mention he felt a bit insulted.

Rose on the other hand looked mortified and then sighed, not at the least bit shocked but still disturbed that this past version of Jack was literally hitting on her daughter. The Jack of her time wouldn't dare do that, because not only Doctor was protective of their daughter, even she would be wrathful when it concerned Jenny.

She looked at this past Jack with a very pointed look, but not too much since she knew it would make them suspicious as to why she was reacting that way to Jenny.

"There is a place and time Jack, and she's off limits" said Rose looking at Jack

The Doctor finally gained control and spoke up, looking at Jenny with questions burning in his eyes.

"But how did you survive? I thought-I thought that I was the only one who survived, how-" the Doctor said, clearly baffled and his face pale when he observed the Time Lady who was casually simply standing there "How come I couldn't sense you before?" he asked looking at Jenny, eyes glazed, and then he seemed to remember something and turned to look at both sets of Rose "And how do _you _know her?" he asked, his voice booming

Past Rose looked at him confused at how angry he sounded, and not understanding it

"I've never seen her, I don't know her yet" said Past Rose almost stuttering at his angry voice

Rose, on the other hand did not seem that offended, she knew how broken the Doctor had been at being the only one and seeing he was in his Ninth incarnation meant the war was fresh and he was still battered. Her Doctor of this time was calmer now and had recovered more now that Jenny was with them but this version was still fresh from war and sensitive.

"Jenny is Rose's maid of honor" said Amy pitching in_  
_

Jenny then looked at her father and bit her lip

"I can't exactly tell you" said Jenny sighing

This was ticking his temper and his confusion build up even more

"Why not?!" he asked, sounding harsher than he intended

Even Past Rose and Jack flinched but Rose, Amy and Jenny didn't even pat an eyelash

"You know why, I'm from your future timeline, you haven't encountered me yet so telling you would be messing up timelines. I'm surprised there aren't any paradoxes yet" said Jenny, her voice sounding amazed at the last sentence

The Doctor looked surprised but still tensed up and Jack decided to make the atmosphere less tense and decided to add some comic relief in

"Why would she be off limits then Rosie? Jealous?" asked Jack wagging his eyebrows

This gained him a glare from both sets of Rose and even the Doctor this time, while Jenny simply shook her head and Amy rolled her eyes and opened her mouth and said it without even thinking

"If you value your life then you wouldn't, Doctor wouldn't hesitate to kill you for hitting on his only daughter" said Amy without thinking and then her eyes went wide and she slapped her hand on her mouth

This bombshell got a surprising effect

"Amy!" screeched Rose looking at her friend whereas Amy looked shocked that she had revealed it

Jenny looked at Amy incredulously because of the fact that she revealed her identity to the past incarnation of her father and then held her head with her free hand, which wasn't holding the bouquet.

Past Rose looked mystified, Jack looked like a fish, gaping wide and blinking whereas the Doctor looked the most shocked. His blue eyes were wide in disbelief, and he looked even paler than Edward Cullen.

"Great, I bet timelines are gonna be officially screwed now" said Rose shaking her head

"You're _his _daughter?! _You_ have a _daughter?!_" screeched Jack uncharacteristically

"Daughter? No that's impossible, I can't-" said the Doctor not believing it at all as he looked at the blonde teen Time Lady who simply look back at him

"Guess half of the cat is out of the bag" remarked Rose rolling her eyes

Rose then looked at Jenny and nodded slightly to signal her to explain to Doctor slightly, but not fully, meaning not to reveal who the mother was.

Jenny understood and then looked at her father

"You were right, you are the _only _survivor. The reason you haven't 'felt' me yet is because I don't exist yet in your timeline, because you haven't had me yet" explained Jenny

The Doctor still did not look convinced and anger was still in his eyes and Jenny and Rose both recognized the signs

"Oh stop being in denial dad, where do you think Susan was supposed to come from? Thin air? _Hello!_" she stressed pointing at herself

This got his attention and he looked at her surprised

"Wait-you mean you will have her? Have you had her-?" he asked, not wanting to believe it and thought it was a cruel joke but knew that Rose, no matter in which ever time, would never try to hurt him with such a cruel joke. Rose of this time didn't say Jenny was lying so the possibility of the Time Lady infront of him being his daughter, was high and the shock still wasn't settling in.

"No, of course not, well not yet. I ran into her though, this family is very complicated, nothing goes in chronological order" said Jenny exasperated

"Oh...you can say that again" said Past Rose looking at Jenny and then at the Doctor and then again at Jenny

"So you're his future daughter?" asked Past Rose in a shaky voice

She was baffled and slightly happy that she was getting married, but the thought of the Doctor moving on and having a daughter? For some reason that stung her, but she didn't understand why. Why didn't she like the fact that the Doctor will have a family? Confusion spread her and Past Rose was stumped.

"Yeah, although I was hoping that wouldn't get revealed, thanks for that Aunt Amy" said Jenny looking at her

"Sorry it slipped. be glad I still haven't slipped up and revealed the BIG news" said Amy flickering her gaze to Rose and to indicate the fact that she still hasn't spilled the beans on Rose's groom.

"Big news? There's a news bigger than this!" said Past Rose pointing at Jenny

"You'd be surprised, but you're not listening anymore. One more piece of information and my present and your future would be screwed" said Rose looking at Past Rose, while Jenny walked and stood right beside Rose.

"Let me get this straight, Rosie is getting married, the Doctor will have a daughter called Jenny (by the way don't try to kill me for hitting on her, sorry about that), and The Doctor's Daughter is Rose's _maid of honor_?! Seriously?" asked Jack as if that was the craziest thing in the world.

Jack knew that Rose loved Doctor and vice versa but they were in denial, they were crazily in love, he knew then when he sees them (especially since Doctor is very territorial with Rose). The fact that not only Rose was getting married but the Doctor had a daughter and had moved on was shocking. As if that wasn't shocking enough, Rose had his daughter as the maid of honor? He would have thought that Rose would be jealous, not be this close to Jenny. Did he have it wrong? Did they not love each other like he thought? Jack slowly started to doubt his observations and the Doctor simply kept observing the women, specifically his new found daughter and future Rose.

The Doctor hadn't spoken another word, he was simply staring at Jenny, apparently his daughter. The fact that the Time Lady in front of him was his daughter was shocking and he was finally getting his head around it. After his family burned because of him, he didn't think he would have anyone else but here she was, living breathing proof that she was his daughter. And he might have even Susan sometime again in the future as well if what Jenny was saying is correct. He was, sometime in the future going to have a daughter. His gaze then flickered to future Rose and at Jenny. To his surprise they seemed to be close, he could see by the body language and the fact that Rose had his daughter as her maid of honor. He was still wondering how Jenny looked so aged even though he is 5 years into his future, but he saved that thought for some other time and then looked at Rose. Who was Jenny mother? He couldn't imagine moving on from Rose, infact thinking of her groom made him jealous and he really didn't want to see the supposed pretty boy' because he knew that seemed to be Rose's type and he was anything but a pretty boy.

"Okay, why don't we take this in another room, discuss why you crash landed her and you can go back to your timeline before even more future info spills" suggested Rose looking at the Doctor and bringing him out of his trail of thoughts.

The Doctor looked at Rose, then looked back at his Rose who was beside him and then looked at Rose and Jenny again this time.

"Okay" agreed the Doctor

Just then the door to Rose's changing room opened _again _and this time it a woman in her late 50s, had long mahagony hair with a full fringe and brown eyes. It was none other than Sarah Jane Smith and she looked in to see Rose, Jenny and Amy, not noticing the out of time trio, specifically the gaping leather clad Doctor.

"You know Jackie is worried at why two of you have come here to see Rose and haven't came back yet. What's going on?" asked Sarah Jane

When she heard a gasp, Sarah Jane turned to see the direction and noticed the past versions of Rose, Jack and the Ninth incarnation of the Doctor, and the TARDIS behind them with the words 'Bad Wolf' spilled across the doors

"Sarah Jane...but how? What?" said the Doctor looking up and down at Sarah Jane, who looked remarkably older than he last saw her

"Oh..."said Sarah Jane realization in her tone

"Someone really should lock that door" said Jenny sighing

"Agreed" said Rose holding her head with her hand

* * *

**Yes...a still jealous Doctor, a jealous Rose but she isn't even aware that she is jealous, a scared Jack frightened that Doctor will kill him for hitting on his future daughter, Sarah Jane and Amy Pond, what more do you need? lol**

**COMING NEXT = Next chapter is the chapter you are eager for, Ten will finally make an appearance and we will see a very jealous Doctor, a star struck Past Rose and things going very timey wimey.**

**Hope you enjoyed this and do review!**


	5. Children of Time

**The Wedding of Rose Marion Tyler**

Hey guys! I'm back! And here is a new chapter! Poor Nine is in for even more surprises and the room is about to get even more crowded do enjoy

Main Cast...**So Far**=

**Nine**: Christopher Eccleston

**Ten**: David Tennant

**Rose**: Billie Piper

**Jack**: John Barrowman

**Jenny Tyler Smith aka The Doctor's Daughter**: Georgia Moffett

**Amy Pond-Williams**: Karen Gillan

**Rory Williams: **Arthur Darvill

**Sarah Jane Smith: **Elisabeth Sladen

Poor Nine is suffering from severe culture shock for the first time. Here it is, and the most anticipated chapter, Ten is making an appearance as will a certain woman. Although how long that you'll find out.

* * *

Sarah Jane Smith looked at the people from the past and then looked at Rose, Jenny and Amy

"Oh, I see. You know Jackie will not be happy with this" said Sarah Jane shaking her head, not even remotely shocked that the Doctor from the past crash landed to literally crash his own wedding, though he didn't know it.

"Oh yes" said Jenny in a tone similar to her father's current incarnation

"Well you're not the first person to say that" said Rose shaking her head

Meanwhile the Doctor was still staring at Sarah Jane Smith in shock. He turned to look at Rose and then at Sarah Jane. He hadn't seen her for years and to see her now was surprising to say the least. Yet Sarah Jane did not seem that shocked to see him at all. Seeing as he never came back for her, he had assumed some shocked reaction but nothing, nada from her. He swallowed his shock, shoved it down and looked at her.

Sarah Jane noticed the look that this incarnation of Doctor was giving her and looked mildly surprised. Rose noticed the gaze and the confusion stemming from Sarah Jane and decided to explain her

"He hasn't met you again yet" explained Rose, whispering it to Sarah Jane and she understood.

The Doctor snapped and looked at his Rose, the one beside him

"You know Sarah Jane Smith?" he asked baffled looking at Past Rose

"No I don't, I don't know who she is" said Past Rose confused

"Who's Sarah Jane Smith?" asked Jack a bit confused

"I am" said Sarah Jane looking at Jack at his incredulous comment

"Captain Jack Harkness" said Jack with his flirtious comment ready as he hit on her

Sarah Jane looked at him and raised her eyebrows whereas the Doctor groaned, mortified yet not at the least bit surprised that Jack was hitting on Sarah Jane as well.

"I know" said Sarah Jane looking at him with amused eyes, she then looked at Rose "He hasn't changed a bit has he?" she remarked looking at Rose at which Rose giggled and Jenny smirked

The Doctor noticed the kinship between Sarah Jane and Rose and snapped. The fact that one of his past companion was friends with Rose was mindboggling and he wanted to know how Rose knew her.

"How do you know her? How do you know Rose?" asked the Doctor looking at both of them

Sarah Jane looked at Rose and Rose decided to explain vaguely how to she knew her. Although when they had met they had a bit of...well companion rivalry, soon Rose and Sarah Jane became friends and they became even more closer after the incident with 27 planets in the sky. Rose found in Sarah Jane a good friend and she was practically family for her, and the Doctor.

"Through you" said Rose sighing

_At this rate, all the secrets will be out and my present will be screwed! _thought Rose alarmed but none the less knew she had to say something

"Wait, what?" he stuttered

"_We _ran into her in the past, although in your case in the future, stuff, well you know what I mean" said Rose looking at the Doctor

Whatever he had been expecting, it certainly wasn't that. He blinked at looked at Rose, then at Sarah Jane, who was looking at him nonchalantly.

_Well that explains why she doesn't look so shocked _thought the Doctor as he looked at Sarah Jane

At this he then tensed up at the fact that he will run into Sarah Jane again. He had expected hatred or anger from Sarah Jane, after all he never went back to her even after he left Gallifrey but Sarah Jane looked calm, not angry at all. Past Rose looked at her Doctor curiously while glancing at Sarah Jane as well.

"Who is she?" she asked looking at him

When he noticed his Rose's doe-like eyes peering at him, the Doctor felt his tension slip away and he relaxed slightly.

"She's Sarah Jane Smith, one of my past companions" announced the Doctor looking at Rose warily, seeing as before he hadn't told Rose that he had other companions as well.

Past Rose looked surprised, as did Jack but not as shocked as Past Rose. She blinked in confusion, stared at Sarah Jane Smith and then looked at the Doctor.

"Oh...oh okay" she said awkwardly, startled, not sure how to react.

Sarah Jane looked at past Rose with pity because she remembered how Rose had reacted when she was first introduced to her. Rose had told her it took her by surprise and she could see it did.

"So...Rosie isn't the first eh?" asked Jack trying to break the tension again and Rose smiled at him grateful for that.

Amy then spoke up and broke the silence

"I'm going to go to the boys and tell them about _this_" said Amy, emphasizing on the situation by pointing at the the trio from the past and went out the door.

"Great, now I, Amy, Rory, Mickey, Martha all owe Uncle Jack money" said Jenny sighing

At this Rose, Past Rose, the Doctor, Jack and Sarah Jane looked at Jenny with question in their eyes. Rose looked at Jenny with her eyebrows raised.

"Why?" asked Rose and the Doctor simultaneously

At this the surprised Rose stared at the Doctor before she looked at Jenny. Whereas the Doctor turned his gaze towards his future daughter, still finding it mind-boggling that he will be a father again soon enough.

"Well he bet that something will go wrong at this wedding, but we all said it won't. Obviously he won..." said Jenny sighing

At this the people looked at her incredulously.

"You bet in this wedding?" asked Rose looking at Jenny with wide eyes, showing shock but slowly a small smile made it's way, she couldn't help that.

Past Rose's eyes went wide and Sarah Jane shook her head, not at the least bit surprised

"Well that certainly sounds like him" said the Doctor turning to look at Jack, who simply gave a wide 'innocent' smile.

Just then the door opened, and a man walked in. He had spiky brown hair which seemed to point in every direction, gravity didn't seem to effect on his hair, he had brown eyes and he was wearing black tuxedo. His curious gaze first fell on the Doctor, who was glaring at him, then at Jack, then at Past Rose. Looking at Past Rose, his smile increased (at which the Doctor scowled, he did not like how the new unknown pretty boy was staring at his Rose) and then his gaze fell at Rose, with his smile doubling. The Doctor noticed that Rose's smile doubled as well and she ran to hug him, while giggling.

At this the Doctor and Jack both raised their eyebrows, while Past Rose simply looked confused.

"I thought it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding" said Sarah Jane with a smile as she saw the couple.

Past Rose's eyes went wide, while the Doctor froze as the reality set in. This was Rose's groom, the man who was going to whisk Rose away. And at seeing how Rose's face lite up at seeing her fiancee, the Doctor felt the green eyed monster rearing it's ugly head.

As soon as he pulled away from Rose, he stood in his place and then looked at the trio from the past again.

"Well this is brilliant! A bit confusing and paradoxial but brilliant!" he announced looking at them with glee, while still having his arm wrapped around Rose possessively.

The Doctor couldn't help but glare at the new comer. He didn't even have to try, it was a default setting as soon as he found out he was her fiancee.

When he felt someone glaring, he looked at the Doctor and then laughed even more when he realized why his past incarnation was glaring.

At this the Doctor felt insulted and glared even more. Rose and Jack noticed the tension, Rose shook her head in exasperation at the irony and then whacked his arm slightly to warn him not to spur his past self on while Jack gulped, scared at how the Doctor would react. He was very territorial and gave him the 'Hands off the Blonde' glare, it made him nervous how he would react with Rose's future husband.

Everyone in the room seemed to notice the tension, even Past Rose did and she didn't understand why he was acting like that.

It was just then, at this situation, the door (which didn't seem to stop at all) opened again and this time a woman walked in. The woman had a gleeful smile on her face, she had curly puffy blonde hair and a golden short dress. She seemed to look at the situation and laughed out loud. Behind the new comer Amy came back as well.

"Oh dear, I just had to see this. I couldn't believe what she had said but my god it's actually true!" said River Song as she looked at the marvelous sight, with Amy behind her.

Everyone turned to look at this new comer.

"And who might you be?" asked Jack, with a big smile

"My daughter" said Amy

"Your wife sweetie" said River looking at Jack

"Wait what?!" shouted Jack and the Doctor

Meanwhile, the other Doctor looked at River with incredulous look

"Hey! Spoilers!" he reprimanded her


	6. Authors Note

Sorry guys its not a new chapter, but I need a Beta reader for this story and few of my other stories. So if you wanna Beta this story, can you review please? I want the previous chapters to be Beta'd and the newest one as well. You'll be happy to know that the newest chapter is underway though. I've started on it, it's still not done.


	7. Spoilers Part 1

Author's Note: Next chapter is here, WOOHOO! So...who saw River coming as Jack's wife? I liked River, she is cool but ever since she married the Doctor I hate her. So the only way I'd like her is for her not to be with the Doctor. So River gets Jack and everyone is happy in the fandom, well aside for the people who ship River/Doctor but this is Rose/Doctor story so here it is. Hopefully you'll enjoy this and please do review! They are my fuel :)

**Disclaimer: **I definitely don't own Doctor Who, if I did, then Rose Tyler would have never left and she'd probably be immortal and be Bad Wolf longer. But alas I don't.

Nine: Christopher Eccleston

Ten: David Tennant

Rose: Billie Piper

Jack: John Barrowman

Jenny Tyler Smith aka The Doctor's Daughter: Georgia Moffett

Amy Pond-Williams: Karen Gillan

Rory Williams: Arthur Darvill

Sarah Jane Smith: Elisabeth Sladen

River Song: Alex Kingston

No, Donna won't be appearing guys.

P.S. Thanks to my new Beta SunnySmile1324, I think this chapter will be more error free.

Enjoy!

* * *

Jack was simply staring at River with disbelieve in his eyes. Her words were ringing in his head, echoing again and again. He looked into River's eyes, to confirm whether this was a cruel joke. But her eyes held affection and love for him. Could it really be true?

His jaw slacked and he kept staring at River, completely unabashed. His apparent future wife. He never thought that he would ever settle down.

"You're married, to him._ Him_, Captain-Flirts-Alot?" asked Nine pointing at Jack incredulously, in a disbelieving tone

Jack was insulted and would have reacted but he was simply reeling from the shocking revelation.

"River! Seriously? You harp on about spoilers and here you reveal it to him? Are you out of your mind? I knew you took after Rory more," said Ten looking at his friend and the daughter of his new friends.

"Oi! Stop picking on Rory!" complained Amy at the subtle insult

Rose on the other hand, noticed Ten's rudeness and whacked him on his arm, affection still in her eyes. Nine noticed this and scowled, the dark look in his face becoming deeper. For a moment he had forgotten about Rose's pretty boy but now he remembered again. Just seeing the man who was going to steal his Rose away was painful.

"You're being rude" said Rose looking at her Doctor with love in her eyes.

"That's me, rude, rude and not ginger" said Ten, beaming at the inside joke.

At the inside joke between the engaged couple, Nine's eyes darkened even further. Finally Jack snapped out of the shock, and looked away from River to look at Nine. One look at his angry face was enough. He was not amused to see the groom who would whisk Rose away from him. He looked at Past Rose, to see if Past Rose has noticed how Nine was reacting to her groom to be. But Past Rose was too shocked to notice Nine's jealous looks.

"Daughter?" asked Past Rose looking at the very young Amy and turning to look back at the new comer who appeared to be in her twenties. In fact both Amy and River appeared to be around same age.

"How! You look the same age!" shouted Past Rose, saying what was on her mind.

Ten looked at Past Rose then, with pride in his eyes at the fact that she was sharp and the only one who noticed the odd family, which were the Ponds. Nine's eyes darkened again when Ten looked at his Rose. His hold on Past Rose's hand tightened. There was no way the pretty boy would look at his Rose. Not now.

Ten noticed the glares he was getting from his past incarnation and sighed. He knew how he would be feeling, especially at that incarnation. In his Ninth incarnation, he had pretty short tempered, especially when it came to Rose.

Rose noticed the pissing contest again and shook her head. She decided to break the ice.

"It's all very complicated; but long story short, River," said Rose, pointing towards the half Time Lady, "is Amy and Rory's daughter from the future"

"So technically, you just flirted with your mother-in-law" said Jenny with an amused smile

Jack looked even more flustered at this and for the first time, he was completely speechless.

He blinked and looked utterly perplexed. River simply looked amused at her husband's expression and smiled even more.

"Putting that aside, we need to find out why the TARDIS crashed here. Usually, the TARDIS avoids situations like _this_" he said, pointing at Rose and Past Rose "The TARDIS was programmed to mostly avoid paradoxes. We really need to figure out why she reacted like this" said Nine worriedly

Also using the problem to distract himself from the sight of Rose's future fiancee.

"Excellent point, why indeed?!" asked Ten, with his goofy smile in place

Nine glowered openly at Ten, while Ten looked helpless. Not sure what to do but happy that his past incarnation did not recognize him. If Nine realized who he was and the fact that he was going to marry Rose in future. Future knowledge was not good.

Chances were that this simple encounter could unravel the future he currently had with Rose, and he didn't want it to change at all.

"How about we take this outside, it's gotten quiet a bit crowded here" suggested Jenny

Nine looked at his daughter (still shocked that he will have a daughter in the future and he wasn't alone) and nodded

With that, the crowd, consisting of the past and present, slowly walked out. Ten and Rose being the first to walk out.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Outside the Hotel**

Shrouded in the shadows was a distinct, humanoid figure. The only thing that could be visible of him were his neon red eyes. Which were trained on a certain room.

There were flutters in the shadow and a figure moved behind the shrouded figure.

"Should we do it now?" asked the figure at the back

"No, we should do it later, when she's alone. Too crowded now" he replied back

As soon as the conversation finished, there were flashes of light and the two figures disappeared.


	8. Spoilers Part 2

Wow 254 reviews! I am very pleased! I'm happy how popular this story has become so thanks for the reviews guys!

Here is the next chapter but beware that this is unbeta'd. For some reason I haven't really heard back from my beta so I decided to update this anyway. Hope you enjoy this and do tell me did you see this one coming? Enjoy!

Cast=

Nine: Christopher Eccleston

Ten: David Tennant

Rose: Billie Piper

Jack: John Barrowman

Jenny Tyler Smith aka The Doctor's Daughter: Georgia Moffett

Amy Pond-Williams: Karen Gillan

Rory Williams: Arthur Darvill

Sarah Jane Smith: Elisabeth Sladen

River Song: Alex Kingston

* * *

Jackie Tyler was beaming away as she checked the hall, which was packed with guests. Today was the day of her one and only daughter, albeit she was getting an alien for son-in-law, she had warmed up to the daft old alien years ago (mainly because he made Rose happy). They got along better now, but still the man seemed to be wary of her. Beside her, in a tuxedo and fixing up his bow-tie was none other than Pete Tyler. He looked happy as well. Over the years, ever since Rose originally got stuck in the parallel world during the battle of Canary Wharf, Pete had gotten closer towards his fully adult daughter. Although it took time, he had grown close to her and now loved her as much as he loved Jackie.

It was because of this love that he had traveled back to this universe along with Jackie during the time the stars were going out. Rose wouldn't leave anymore, having found her Doctor in the right universe finally and Jackie wanted to be with her daughter; this was why he had hopped universes as well along with Jackie. He abandoned his wealth in the other universe, but it was worth it because he finally had a family.

Pete also had found a friend within the Doctor but he had still given the Doctor 'the fatherly talk' a day before the wedding. He was finally a father, he won't be afraid of hurting the Doctor if he ever broke Rose's heart.

Pete then noticed that a significant number of guests were missing. Namely his granddaughter Jenny, the Ponds and Sarah Jane. Frowning, he looked at Jackie.

"Jacks, where is Jenny, Amy and Sarah Jane?" Pete's voice seeped of confusion and slight worry.

Seeing as they were gaining an alien for son-in-law, every thing could turn into a danger. Although Pete had been hoping that by some luck they would get through this wedding without any trouble.

Jackie froze when her husband asked that and turned to look at Pete. At his insistence, Jackie also noticed their absence.

"Oh I send them to check if Rose was ready yet. Their still not back yet?" Jackie looked around but she noticed the girls weren't in the room.

"Do you think that something is wrong?" Pete looked at Jackie warily, knowing their luck it usually was.

At this Jackie's eyes widened in anger.

"Better not be! If its another world invading alien, I will slap the heck out of it for ruining my daughter's wedding! I won't let anything ruin this day for Rose!" Jackie said vengefully.

At this Pete became wary and backed slightly away from his wife. This Jackie may not be his original wife but she wasn't that different at all. He sighed and tried to think of things to say, which would calm her down, when his attention swayed to another sight. Walking along were Mickey, his wife Martha and behind the married couple was Rory William and Jack Harkness. The trio looked very excited and were walking very fast.

"I can't believe it! Now we all owe him the money!" said Martha pointing at at Jack

Jack simply smiled, looking like a Cheshire cat.

"Hey I knew this wedding wouldn't go without a hitch. After all it's the Doctor's wedding! But even I didn't think the obstacle would be something this big!" Jack said with a smile

"I just can't wait to see the old him, it's been years since I've seen the old Doctor. Not that I mind the new one, his new one seems to like me more than when he was the big ears." Mickey Smith commented while Martha looked curious at what her husband was saying.

"So did he really have big ears in the last incarnation or are you just exaggerating?" asked Rory curious

"Oh trust me, it was not an exaggeration, you'll see. Big ears was short tempered as well, especially when it came to Rosie. He glared daggers at me for breaching Rose's personal space. I have to see this, he must be boiling now" said Jack telling it to the centurion, Jack's eyes were filled with excitement.

Jackie and Pete caught the wisps of their conversation as they kept on walking. Hearing their conversation, Jackie became confused and looked at Pete.

"Big ears?" she said looking at Pete.

Pete simply looked confused and shrugged, while Jackie made the decision and followed the group. Pete sighed and followed his wife.

* * *

Now standing in a more bigger room, the group stood uncertain. Nine, Past Rose and Past Jack were standing in one side, but River was standing next to the past version of her husband. Opposite them were Rose, Ten, Amy, Sarah Jane and Jenny.

Nine tried his best to avoid Ten, his strategy to do this was to concentrate on the problem. But he had to find out _what _the problem was in the first place, which was turning out to be a real humdinger.

Rose had noticed the daggers Nine was throwing towards Ten and closed her eyes. She decided that she needed to talk to her Doctor but she didn't want Nine to hear the conversation. For this reason she tapped into the bond she had recently forged with the Doctor and decided to talk to him telepathically. Before this 'human' wedding, Ten had bonded with her. Apparently bonding was the Gallifreyan equivalency of marriage. The bond, which Ten had formed with her bounded her life force with his and they could telepathically talk with each other. The only reason they were having a human wedding was because Jackie demanded it. Although their this wedding won't be as accurate as the bonding because the bonding bounded their souls.

_Don't you know that you're you? I mean that you both are the same person? _questioned Rose, directing the thought to Ten using their bond.

Ten jerked his head up suddenly in surprise but covered his reaction with a smile.

_No, I am blocking my presence so he doesn't know. Time is in flux, if he realizes who I am then the future, the present, our timeline could irrecoverably change. _Ten replied back to her, while tightening his hold on her hand.

"So...what has enough power to pull the TARDIS here?" asked Past Jack rubbing his hands in excitement. He was still finding it hard to grasp that he had a wife but decided to ignore it for his sanity.

"Nothing, that's the point!" Nine said that while looking at Past Jack "I didn't even set the coordinates and the TARDIS rarely drives on her own, so I honestly don't know." He said that, completely baffled. Slight frustration started to creep in now, mostly the result of seeing Rose's future life. A life that his Rose would live without him. Rose chased away the darkness in his life, without her he knew it would be empty.

Rose was the first thing that brought the light in his life, especially seeing as he encountered her right after the Time War. She kept the nightmares and guilt at bay, keeping it away and making sure that it didn't consume him. It made him wonder where his future self was. His daughter Jenny was in Rose's wedding, where was he? Was he wallowing in the future version of TARDIS? He knew that he wouldn't be able to bear the sight of Rose marrying someone else so that eliminated him being in her wedding. Nine didn't know exactly how wrong he was.

"Huh, it's almost like a reverse of your first encounter with Donna" pitched in Jenny as she fondly remembered about her. Ten had told her how he had meet Donna, mentioning how she had just appeared out of thin air inside the TARDIS. However in this case, the TARDIS materialized inside her mother's room.

"Who is Donna?" asked Nine confused

"Someone from the future, you don't need to know about that sweetie. It's bad enough you know this much about the future, lets try to stop spilling anymore information" replied River with a smug smile as she saw the frustrated Nine.

"It can't be that, that only happened because of the huo-" started Ten but then froze and looked at Rose "Or it could be" he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Nine, noticing the look that Ten was giving to Rose.

Feeling slight dread, he tightened his hold on Past Rose and tugged her closer. Past Rose turned to look at Nine, finally noticing the grip on her hand. She looked at him in confusion, she didn't understand why Nine was reacting this way. She squinted her eyes as she tried to analyse the mysterious man. Although she had been travelling with him now for almost a year, Nine had many layers. She had barely scrapped an inch off the shield that he surrounded himself but he had alot of secrets. She still didn't understand what made him tick that much, but she was confused at why he was reacting this way.

She had never seen him acting this way. She opened her mouth to voice out her confusion when suddenly two voices shouted out.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! How did you manage this?!" shouted out the shrilly voice of Jackie Tyler

"Jackie!" called out the voice of Pete as he tried to calm down his wife.

At the second voice, Nine and Past Rose visibly froze. They both whipped their head towards the male voice and their jaws fell as they noticed the sight of Pete Tyler in a tuxedo, holding Jackie's hand.

Past Rose gasped while Nine's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"What-_the-HELL?_" exclaimed Nine at the shocking sight.

* * *

Let me know if you liked this. The next chapter won't be until quite a few weeks. I would update it possibly in the 3rd week of February because I have few exams going on. But do review!


	9. Authors Note (Sorry not a chapter)

Sorry guys, this is not a chapter. Like I said the next chapter won't be coming until mid February, that's when most of my exams are over. But I decided to do a little summary to explains some few things so there aren't any confusions at all.

**JUST TO SUM THINGS UP SO FAR/QUICKIE SUMMARY:** Rose, Doctor and Jack from series 1 Pre-Bad Wolf episode end up in 2010, in the hotel where Rose is getting married to Ten. In this alternate future Rose did get separated from the Doctor during Doomsday but goes completely AU after that. In my story, the dimension cannon wasn't build yet, but Rose realised she still was the Bad Wolf. She discovered that she still had bits of the vortex inside her and realized that she had stopped aging ever since she looked into the heart of TARDIS. She found this out in the hospital of Pete's world (when the doctors noticed that she hadn't aged at all and still looked 19) and practiced using her dormant powers. When she tapped into her Bad Wolf power, she used it to get back to her universe early, during the 'The Last of the Time Lords'. She finds Martha when she ends up in the right Universe and together with Martha, she collects the gun parts. When Martha gets captured, so does Rose. They Doctor and Rose have their reunion and confess about their feelings. Rose then used her Bad Wolf power to reverse the year (causing the year that never was) and the Master dies. Martha stays behind and Doctor Rose travel together again. During time crash, Rose also meets the Fifth Incarnation. In AU series 4, Doctor and Rose are in established relationship, the Doctor bonded them in Gallifreyan way, so they are married. They meet Donna and Donna travels with him. In the episode 'The Doctor's Daughter' the soldiers take both Doctor and Rose, and use the progenitor machine to take both of Doctor's and Rose's DNA, then use that DNA to make Jenny. Making Doctor and Rose the biological parents of Jenny. Jenny does get shot like in the original episode but Doctor, Rose, Donna and Martha stay behind for Jenny's funeral, so their there to see Jenny's revival. Jenny joins Doctor, Rose and Donna in their adventures. Everything else goes like in series 4 aside from the addition of Jenny and Rose until Journey's End. In Journey's End Donna creates the Meta-crisis Doctor but as soon as the Duplicate Doctor causes the genocide by killing the Daleks, the Duplicate Doctor dies because he cannot bear to have Time Lord brain with human body. Same thing starts happening to Donna so the Doctor removes her memories to save her. Mickey, Jackie and Pete use the dimension cannon to come, because Jackie didn't want to live without her daughter, and Pete didn't want to live without Jackie. And Mickey comes because he has no one left in that universe. Mickey meets Martha and sparks fly. Journey's End ends with Rose and Jenny travelling together with the Doctor, and Jackie and Pete moving into Jackie and Rose's old apartment in Powell Estate. In AU Series 5, Ten does not regenerate into Eleven but the TARDIS does crash into 7 year old Amy's bedroom. He promises that he would be back in five minutes and leaves Jenny to stay with Amy but he returns 12 years. The rest continues as in the series expect with the addition of Rose, Jenny, Ten being Ten not Eleven (yet) and River being in love with Jack not Doctor. Rose and Doctor (Ten) decide to officially get married in Earth's traditional way because Jackie insists, their wedding is set near the end of AU Series 5.

**Note:** Rose is the Bad Wolf, she won't age but she is not immortal like Jack. Since she looked into the TARDIS she is bonded to the TARDIS. She will live as long as the TARDIS lives and will die when the TARDIS dies. Even if Rose is fatally injured, she will heal up instantly as long as the TARDIS is alive. The TARDIS will live as long as the Doctor is alive, if Doctor dies then TARDIS dies. So Rose won't age and will live as long as the Doctor is alive.


	10. Interval

Hey guys! Here's the chapter! Earlier than expected but a bit shorter than I planned! But hope you like it anyway. I also have a sequel planned.

* * *

Rose and Ten looked like deer caught in headlights. They hadn't thought of how their past selves would react at seeing Pete.

"Oh, bollocks," said Rose while she looked at Ten sheepishly. At this, Ten held his nose.

Meanwhile, Nine was still glaring at Rose and Ten. His gaze went back at Pete Tyler and observed him. He looked older than his past self, which meant that somehow Pete Tyler did survive in the future. After all the trouble with Reapers when Past Rose had momentarily saved Pete, he never thought he would see Pete again. He felt betrayed, did Rose do this? Would she do this in the near future? Disregard him again and save Pete's life again?

But seeing as how he was standing there, looking very much alive and aged, it surprised him. It also angered him because that meant that someone had messed up the timelines again. Past Rose, on the other hand, was staring at her father unabashed. After what she had foolishly done, which had cost the Doctor his life, she had always regretted it. Yet, against all odds, her father was standing in front of her.

"Why am I getting such intense glances?" asked Pete a bit confused as he observed Nine. He had seen pictures of this incarnation of the Doctor with Rose, as she herself had showed it to him. He still couldn't get his head around the concept of regeneration, but he shrugged it off; he had seen stranger things in his life.

"You're suppose to be dead in this world, Pete," reminded Ten. He knew that he must be confused; the glares his past incarnation gave that away. Though, he understood what must be going through his past incarnation's head.

"Oh, that! Sometimes I forget," said Pete, shrugging, at which Jackie gave him an incredulous look.

"You're alive, but-but how?" she asked, baffled and emotional, while Nine looked close to erupting.

_'We're gonna have to say something to you, won't we?' _asked Rose telepathically to Ten.

_'Yes, otherwise I might throw a tantrum. I certainly did have short temper in that incarnation,'_ replied Ten telepathically to Rose.

Rose finally spoke up.

"It's not what you think," said Rose, trying to think of a short explanation.

"Well what the hell is it then?" he asked.

"Parallel Universe," spoke up Pete.

This surprised Nine, Past Rose and Past Jack. They turned around to stare at Pete in disbelief.

"Parallel Universe?" stated Past Rose completely confused, while Nine had his eyebrows up.

"Impossible, the walls between universes are impenetrable, ever since...the-the War," Nine said in a gruff tone.

"Yes, Parallel Universe" said Ten, gaining back attention while Nine glared at him again. "You see, um...a few years ago, _shockingly_ there was another big battle on Earth, you know a world ending scenario! During that battle, the walls between universes collapsed and the Pete Tyler of an alternate world ended up here," Ten told them, the highly edited version.

He couldn't very well tell Nine about the original meeting with Pete. Then he would have to tell his last, fiery incarnation that he had lost Rose for a whole year to a parallel world, for his carelessness and had to wait until she somehow found her way back. Even though they aren't supposed to kill each other, he knew Nine would be very tempted. And he really didn't fancy dying in his own hands on his wedding day.

Silence enveloped the room, while the visitors from the past absorbed this emotion.

"But, what about the Jackie and Rose of that universe?" asked Past Jack, speaking up first.

"Jackie died in my world and, we didn't have any children in my world," said Pete as he held Jackie's hand.

"Fantastic," said Nine scowling. He now saw why Rose would leave him. Not only was she going to marry a god damned pretty boy, but she also got her father back as well. The father she had attempted to get back at the cost of the universe.

A perfect little family, without _him_.

Past Rose's eyes were trained on Pete, her eyes holding unshed tears as she looked at him. Rose noticed the glance her past self was giving and smiled, knowing how she was feeling.

"So, you're my father and you're here on my wedding day," said Past Rose in a tremulous voice.

Pete looked at the past self of his daughter and smiled.

"Of course."

Nine's green-eyed monster reared its head when he saw Past Rose's reaction, but they were momentarily disrupted when giggles were heard and another group joined them. He saw the future version of Mickey, Jack, a dark skinned girl, and a man with dark blonde hair.

"Wow, only one thought is running through my head now, orgy!" exclaimed Jack grinning at the sight of the old Doctor, young Rose and his past self and the present people.

At this everyone's jaw dropped; they stared at him with indignation, and Rose spoke up.

"Oi! Jack! This is my wedding!" shouted Rose, looking at the the man who she considered her brother now, while Nine smacked Past Jack because he was the nearest.

"Oi! What was that for, he said it not me!" said Past Jack defending himself.

"You will," replied Nine, with his arms crossed.

When Amy saw Rory, she walked over towards him and stood next to him, holding his hand while River walked towards her husband and did the same. Past Jack saw his future self's reaction and was surprised when he saw love in his future self's eyes.

Nine and Past Rose observed and saw that Mickey was holding the dark skinned girl's hand. However, it was Past Rose who noticed the wedding rings on Mickey and Martha's hand.

"You're married!" said Past Rose, surprised. Nine looked shocked at this and observed that indeed there were matching wedding bands on Mickey and Martha's hands.

Mickey looked up and then looked back at Martha.

"Oh yes," he replied proudly, "Meet Martha Smith." Martha smiled at the pride of her husband's tone. When she had first started dating Mickey, she was afraid she would be in the shadow of Rose again. She already suffered to be in the shadow of Rose because of her unrequited love for Doctor, so dating Rose's ex-boyfriend was a risk. Yet, she was happy because Mickey truly loved her.

"It is getting _really _crowded in here," commented Jenny, pointing out the fact.

"You don't say?! Okay people: Amy, Rory, Mom, Dad, and Martha; can you guys please go to the guests and keep calm? Make sure they do not come here. If any guest wanders here, then well there will be some questions which we won't have answers for," commanded Rose, dishing out the orders nonchalantly.

Surprisingly, they didn't complain; they simply nodded and went away.

Nine then looked at Past Rose with a gigawatt smile.

"Look at you, all bossy," said Nine towards Past Rose, with pride in his tone and at this Past Rose became flushed.

They left, only leaving Rose, Ten, Jenny, Sarah Jane, River, Jack, Past Jack, Past Rose, Mickey and Nine in the room.

"We need to really figure out what brought us here in the first place," said Nine.

"I might have an inkling," said Ten as he thought of the first time he met Donna. The principle could be applied here as well, especially concerning Rose. At this he looked at Rose, he was about to telepathically communicate with Rose when Nine interrupted.

"Oh yeah? How will you know pretty boy?" scoffed Nine.

Past Rose looked shocked, while Jack and Past Jack sniggered, obviously enjoying the face off, River simply shook her head completely amused while Sarah Jane rolled her eyes. Ten glared back at his past self, clearly insulted and Rose sighed, she never thought there would be a day where she would see her first Doctor glaring at her second Doctor (and husband to be). It was a pretty strange thing, considering they _are _the same person. And with two Doctors, came competitiveness as both versions thought they knew the solution.

_'Too many cooks in this room,' _thought Rose dryly as she looked at the two versions of the man she loved.

* * *

**Somewhere unknown,**

A humanoid figure was standing still when another figure appeared behind him.

The first figure spoke up.

"Do you have it?" he barked, in a deep voice.

"Yes, master," replied the second figure, kneeling. In his hand, there was a velvet pouch.

"Our plan has a slight hindrance. There are two Doctors present, that way it will be hard to get to _her_" he said.

"Two Doctors?" stated the minion in surprise. At this the leader nodded.

"We're going to have to replan."


	11. Revelations

Hey guys! It's the new chapter!

The shits about to hit the fan.

* * *

"We should check your TARDIS since she brought you here," said Ten, wanting to check out the TARDIS. He walked towards the past TARDIS, and Rose walked towards him as well. Nine frowned, but opened the TARDIS doors nonetheless to let the pretty boy and Rose in.. He, himself, then went in, with Past Rose walking in beside him. Past Jack then looked at the rest and saw they weren't going in.

"Coming?" asked Past Jack nervously while pointing at the open doors. The sight of his future life was mind-boggling and he certainly still wasn't over it at all.

"No thanks sweetie," said River giving a flirtatious smile at Past Jack, at which Jack started laughing.

"We're going to be fine here," added Jenny.

"It may be bigger on the outside but, it would still be a bit congested if we all go in," said Sarah Jane with a smile.

"Right..." Past Jack trailed, shook his head and walked in.

Inside the environment was thick, filled with tension; mostly because Nine was glaring at Ten with suspicion. Ten seemed to ignore it and focused on the TARDIS, while Past Rose simply looked confused.

Rose, on the other hand, felt that this TARDIS seemed different. She seemed to be anxious and worried.

At this Rose frowned.

_'What is it girl?' _asked Rose telepathically at this past TARDIS. The past TARDIS seemed to recognize her and their connection because the lights brightened in the console room. She seemed pleased that Rose was here but still Rose felt that TARDIS was still worried.

Ever since she had looked inside the Vortex, it had drastically changed her relationship with the sentient ship. She could feel what ever the TARDIS was feeling, and could talk with her as well. At first, after the Doctor's regeneration, it was dim but as months passed the bond grew strong. Heck, she could even speak Gallifreyan now because that language was in the TARDIS's memory. Since she was literally a part of the TARDIS, she could translate and understand TARDIS more than even the Doctor could. When the Doctor had realized about this impossible occurrence, he had grumbled that his ship preferred her over him but he was pleased as well because this connection came with a benefit, a _**very** _fantastic benefit which had baffled the Doctor at first. Before she could get an answer from the TARDIS, she was distracted when she heard her past Doctor speak _loudly_.

"And how do _you_ know so much?" barked Nine, not even bothering to hide the hostility any longer. Not only was he mad that this pretty boy would steal Rose away from him, he was also highly suspicious by him. He seemed smart, a little too smart. A normal human wouldn't be this good. He was so wrapped up in jealousy that he didn't even notice that Ten had two hearts and was definitely not human.

Rose rolled her eyes at the testosterone contest, it was a ridiculous sight really, they were the same person! Just two versions of the man she loved. She flicked her gaze at Past Jack and noticed he looked completely amused while her past self looked incredibly concerned for Nine. She decided to take charge and whistled. This affected them because both Doctors turned around and looked at her. Ten then turned back and looked at Nine, seeming to be determined but resigned as well. Rose noticed that expression and frowned, concerned.

Rose then tapped into Ten's head and her eyes went wide when read what was passing through his head.

_'Wait! You're going to tell him?' _she projected at him, completely gobsmacked at that.

Ten blinked at feeling her and then telepathically responded.

_'It will come out one way or another. Besides, they will have to erase his memories anyway to preserve our present and their future,' _he replied, and then breathed out.

"You'd think you'd be more co-operative considering it's your own wedding" muttered Ten as he looked at himself.

This surprised Nine and he looked at Ten as if he was insane. Past Rose and Past Jack looked visibly confused while the people of the future smiled, knowing what Ten was about to reveal.

Ten then brought down the mental barriers that he had put up to prevent Nine from sensing him, and waited. It took few seconds, but it certainly had the desired effect.

Nine froze up when he suddenly felt an echo of himself. His eyes narrowed but his gaze on Ten didn't falter.

"You-you're-"

"You! Yep, brilliant isn't it!" said Ten enthusiastically, his mood switching quite fast as his frown turned into a 100 watt smile.

"Wait, what?" asked Past Jack suddenly confounded. Past Rose saw the look on Nine's face and then at her future husband.

"What are you on about?" asked Past Rose, not wanting to be out of the loop.

Nine then looked at Ten's clothes then at Rose again. Rose was giving him an amused smile, her eyes sparkling. If what he was feeling was true, that would mean that Rose's groom was him! At this his mood switched fast as well, a nearly identical grin on his face and he laughed. The shock and surprise taking it's toll.

"Can't believe it took you so long, who else can be as manic as you," said Rose cheekily with a smirk in place as she waited for the reaction.

"Oi!" shouted Nine and Ten together looked at Rose, pretending to be offended.

"Would somebody let us in the loop?" questioned Past Rose and Past Jack seemed interested as well.

"He is the Doctor," revealed Rose as she pointed at Ten.

At this Past Rose blinked in confusion as did Past Jack. Past Rose opened her mouth and closed it, not sure what to say because she did not understand what her future self was saying. Past Jack looked at Rose dubiously and then looked at Rose's groom, who she claimed was the Doctor.

"Rosie I think you might be wishful thinking but there is no way your pretty boy is the Doctor..." said Past Jack pointing.

At this Rose looked at Past Jack, even more amused at his sentence while Ten and Nine looked incensed. Nine mostly because Past Jack was calling his future self a pretty boy, regardless of the fact that he, himself calling Ten a pretty boy as well.

Past Rose then whacked Past Jack, at which he protested.

Ten decided to speak up.

"It's actually a Time Lord trick. When we are close to dying, we regenerate all the cells in our body and change, completely. Most times we can choose what we look like, and since I had ten minutes to spare when I was regenerating, I had a rough idea what I wanted to look like," said Ten, pointing at himself.

Past Jack's jaw was on the floor while Past Rose's eyes were wide open in shock. She looked at Nine, but Nine did not seem to protest at all. Which meant that what her groom to be was saying, was actually true. At this she suddenly blushed because it was true, that meant that she was getting married to the Doctor!

Nine was taking the news in a very good stride. All jealousy vanished when he realized that it was he who was marrying her. Although he was extremely surprised that in the future he would actually take such a big step in his relationship with Rose. He knew that his feelings for her ran deep. Heck he would move heaven or earth to keep her safe but because of her humanity he had decided to keep his feelings under wrap. Nonetheless, he was happy that he wouldn't in the future.

He observed his future self and noticed that he was happy, very happy. He saw the look in his eyes, it was still slightly haunted but it didn't carry as much sadness as he currently was carrying. He smiled, he knew that his life with Rose would be brief but at least it would be enjoyable.

Past Jack pulled up his jaw and composed himself. He then remembered about a young blonde and looked at Rose and the future Doctor.

"Hold on, does that mean Jenny is-"

"Our daughter, yep. How else do you think she is blonde? He certainly isn't" said Rose as she pointed both of their hair.

At this Nine and Past Rose's eyes went wide, that realization settling in. Not only did he have a daughter, he had his daughter with Rose. He looked at Past Rose, who looked thunderstruck.

Past Jack smirked playfully now as he looked at Rose.

"But Rosie, you are not a natural blonde," he said playfully.

"I wasn't when I was her," said Rose pointing at her past self "But I certainly am now, take a look," said Rose pointing at her blonde locks.

Out of all the perks she had gained after looking at the heart of the TARDIS, this was the one she loved the most, she was a natural blonde now. She didn't need to dye it anymore. In fact, it was after she had been stuck in Pete's World, did she realize she was naturally blonde. Missing the Doctor and trying to find a way back home meant that she did not have time to keep re-dying it, so she noticed it when she was still perfectly blonde, even though she hadn't re-dyed it in six months.

Nine, Past Jack and Past Rose all looked at Rose and then gasped when they noticed that Rose wasn't joking. Rose's hair was completely blonde, there was no sign of brown roots.

"But-how?" asked Nine confused.

"That's brilliant!" exclaimed Past Rose, excited at that occurrence.

"A thing that happens," said Rose waving her hand at that. She then concentrated on the past TARDIS again. She frowned at the feelings she was getting from the TARDIS.

"There's something wrong with this TARDIS, she's worried about something," said Rose looking at Ten.

Ten heard what Rose said and tried to feel this TARDIS's feelings as well and came to the same conclusion. Nine checked and then became confused at what Rose said.

"How can you feel what the TARDIS is feeling?" asked Nine with caution. Even he wasn't that much in tune with the sentient.

"That's because she is the heart of TARDIS," said Ten casually as he put on his glasses.

"..."

"She's-WHAT?"

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**Please review and let me know. Next chapter will be in few weeks.**


	12. The Calm Before The Storm

**Just to clear things up, I am reposting the summary of the AU future for a recap=**

Rose, Doctor and Jack from series 1 Pre-Bad Wolf episode end up in 2010, in the hotel where Rose is getting married to Ten. In this alternate future Rose did get separated from the Doctor during Doomsday but goes completely AU after that. In my story, the dimension cannon wasn't build yet, but Rose realised she still was the Bad Wolf. She discovered that she still had bits of the vortex inside her and realized that she had stopped aging ever since she looked into the heart of TARDIS. She found this out in the hospital of Pete's world (when the doctors noticed that she hadn't aged at all and still looked 19) and practiced using her dormant powers. When she tapped into her Bad Wolf power, she used it to get back to her universe early, during the 'The Last of the Time Lords'. She finds Martha when she ends up in the right Universe and together with Martha, she collects the gun parts. When Martha gets captured, so does Rose. They Doctor and Rose have their reunion and confess about their feelings. Rose then used her Bad Wolf power to reverse the year (causing the year that never was) and the Master dies. Martha stays behind and Doctor Rose travel together again. During time crash, Rose also meets the Fifth Incarnation. In AU series 4, Doctor and Rose are in established relationship, the Doctor bonded them in Gallifreyan way, so they are married. They meet Donna and Donna travels with him. In the episode 'The Doctor's Daughter' the soldiers take both Doctor and Rose, and use the progenitor machine to take both of Doctor's and Rose's DNA, then use that DNA to make Jenny. Making Doctor and Rose the biological parents of Jenny. Jenny does get shot like in the original episode but Doctor, Rose, Donna and Martha stay behind for Jenny's funeral, so their there to see Jenny's revival. Jenny joins Doctor, Rose and Donna in their adventures. Everything else goes like in series 4 aside from the addition of Jenny and Rose until Journey's End. In Journey's End Donna creates the Meta-crisis Doctor but as soon as the Duplicate Doctor causes the genocide by killing the Daleks, the Duplicate Doctor dies because he cannot bear to have Time Lord brain with human body. Same thing starts happening to Donna so the Doctor removes her memories to save her. Mickey, Jackie and Pete use the dimension cannon to come, because Jackie didn't want to live without her daughter, and Pete didn't want to live without Jackie. And Mickey comes because he has no one left in that universe. Mickey meets Martha and sparks fly. Journey's End ends with Rose and Jenny travelling together with the Doctor, and Jackie and Pete moving into Jackie and Rose's old apartment in Powell Estate. In AU Series 5, Ten does not regenerate into Eleven but the TARDIS does crash into 7 year old Amy's bedroom. He promises that he would be back in five minutes and leaves Jenny, Rose to stay with Amy. Rose transports herself and Jenny inside the TARDIS and when he, Rose and Jenny come back, they returns 12 years late. The rest continues as in the series expect with the addition of Rose, Jenny, Ten being Ten not Eleven (yet) and River being in love with Jack not Doctor. Rose and Doctor (Ten) decide to officially get married in Earth's traditional way because Jackie insists, their wedding is set near the end of AU Series 5.

**Well, ****here is the next chapter, and we have quite a few twists and turns. And by the way I am planning, this story will be finished in few chapters now. Also in the next chapter or in a few chapters, you will get a cameo from a character.**

* * *

The Calm Before the Storm

"..."

"She's-WHAT?" barked out Nine as he stared at his future incarnation.

"What do you mea-" started Past Rose but she was cut off by Nine again.

"That's not possible," he said looking at Rose.

Ten looked up at the people from the past and sighed. Silently, he cursed for saying that. This incarnation really did talk a lot without thinking.

"Oh for Pete's sake, just explain your statement Doc; we know our memories will be erased anyway!" said Past Jack completely exasperated.

"Hold on, hold on; our memories will be erased? We won't remember a thing?" asked Past Rose, surprised, "I don't want to forget anything."

"It will have to happen, considering how much you will find out about the future _and _how much you already know," said Rose, looking sad because she knew they didn't want to, "Otherwise all _this_" she pointed at herself and Ten "Will not exist."

Past Rose did not look happy but she conceded for now. She, Past Jack and an impatient Nine glanced at Ten anxiously.

"Long story short? You know how Margaret the slitheen accidentally opened the heart of my TARDIS?" Ten looked at them expectantly.

"Well yeah, it just happened recently before we crashed here," said Past Rose, now sure how it was relevant to this situation.

"Well, in few days, the heart of TARDIS will be exposed again, only that time Rose—eh, your Rose," Ten pointed at Past Rose "will see it." He left out the fact that Rose would deliberately rip open the TARDIS. That would need the full explanation and the less detail they know, the easier it will be to erase, or in his past self's case, to bury the memories.

At this Nine instinctively wrapped his left arm around Past Rose's waist. Though he knew rationally Rose would be fine, as her future self was standing in front of him, he was worried. No one is meant to look into the vortex, they would burn out.

"And?!" Nine looked at his future self irritated. Not only will he become a pretty boy in the next incarnation, he will become a sodding annoying prat as well!

"Enough with the dramatic pause, what next?" Nine looked impatient.

At this Past Rose looked at her Doctor.

"Doctor you're being rude," whispered Past Rose as she looked at Nine.

Nine blinked in surprise as he saw Past Rose, while Rose smiled at that.

"Yeah that's a constant factor."

"Are you calling me rude?" said Ten in a teasing tone as he saw his bride to be.

"Rude and not ginger," Rose smiled as she repeated his past words, which seemed to have become an ongoing gag throughout their life so far.

"You love birds are so sweet, I feel like I'm gonna get diabetes, but I still wanna know how the hell Rose turns into the so called 'heart' of your ship," said Past Jack bringing both couples out of their own worlds and into their current situation.

Past Rose blushed at the comment while Nine looked incredibly composed. Ten rolled his eyes at Past Jack, not even the least bit surprised.

"So, long story short: when Rose looked—or um in your case, will look—she will absorb the heart of TARDIS, effectively making her the heart of TARDIS. I didn't know about that little status until only few years ago. At the time, Rose seemed normal, so I never ran tests on her. Though I should have considered it since the TARDIS favours Rose more than me, all the time."

As this, the TARDIS hummed in a way, which seemed like a mocked laughter, which Nine, Ten and Rose understood it because they were connected to the TARDIS. Past Rose did hear the humms, she simply didn't know what they meant.

Nine appeared to be astounded, but he wasn't the only one. Past Rose was speechless as was Past Jack.

Finally, the silence broke and it was Past Rose who broke it.

"Is...is that the reason that you're permanently blonde then?" asked Past Rose cautiously, not sure how she felt about being the heart of the TARDIS.

She liked TARDIS alot. She knew the TARDIS liked her as well. Nine didn't know but the TARDIS often conjured up T.V. in her room and her favourite DVDs when she was bored. Not only that, when she went to sleep, the TARDIS's humming comforted her. But the changes in future were alot to handle, in fact she was surprised and proud of herself for not fainting yet!

"Oh, yes, and that's not the only side effect!" Ten finished, with a goofy smile on his face

Nine titled his head to a side as he observed Ten.

"Well what is it then?"

"Since Rose is the heart of TARDIS, her life force is tied to the TARDIS. She lives as long as the TARDIS is alive and she won't age," explained Ten, eyes literally brimming with excitement. At this Nine's jaw fell while Past Jack and Past Rose simply stared at Rose.

Nine was staring at Rose with his eyes wide. If what his future incarnation was telling the truth that means that not only will Rose live, she will live as long as he is alive! Because the TARDIS's life force was tied to his, as long as he lives, TARDIS lives and that means Rose would live as long as he would. At this he couldn't help but laugh out loud. It seems by a miracle he would never be alone. He would have Rose with him.

At this revelation, Past Jack laughed as well, glad that Rose and Doctor will stay together for a long time.

Ten smirked and then decided to explain his theory.

"And, since Rose is the heart of TARDIS, she is filled with huon particles. Now the TARDIS can't drive itself, so the only way the TARDIS could have gone off course without any direction and materialized in here is by homing in on Rose's huon particles, since she is the only other thing with huon particles in, aside from TARDIS. The fact that she is the heart makes it easier for TARDIS to drive on her own," theorized Ten.

"That makes sense but the million pound question is why would she do it?" wondered Nine as he looked at the sentient ship.

"My theory is, the past TARDIS must have sensed some disturbance in this timeline. Possibly to threaten the future timeline which is why she must have brought you here. It must be important as well, otherwise she wouldn't risk crossing timelines." suggested Ten, "But the problem is _I _cannot sense any other disturbance aside from you lot."

At this everyone was speechless. They were all confused until Ten spoke up.

"I think I am going to go and check out my TARDIS." Ten walked off and was almost out the past TARDIS's door when Rose spoke up.

"Fine but don't swan off with the TARDIS for any reason. You're unpredictable, if you try to come back in the TARDIS in 2 minutes that could stretch to either 12 months or even 12 years," said Rose recounting both of the incidents.

Although her mother was at the receiving end of the twelve months miscalculation, Amy had been in the receiving end of the five minutes and twelve year miscalculation.

She and the Doctor were aiming for Disneyland, Florida when by a very weird stroke of luck, they crash landed into Amy's back yard. She had been knocked unconscious in the crash, so the Doctor had left her, Jenny with seven-year-old Amy and said he would be back in five minutes. When the five minutes had stretched to 2 hours, Rose, while holding onto Jenny, had transported herself and Jenny inside the TARDIS. That was also another perk she enjoyed for being the heart of TARDIS. No matter where she was, she could _always_ transport herself back inside the TARDIS. When the Doctor, she and Jenny went back to Amy's place, it had been twelve_ years_ late.

"You're never going to let either of those incidents go are you?" asked Ten, looking like a kicked puppy. Rose shook her head at that and he walked out.

"Hold on, I know the 12 months thing but 12 years?" stated Nine surprised.

"You're a very terrible driver," said Rose.

"Well since we have nothing else to do, I'll go out then," said Past Jack walked off.

Past Rose was completely baffled by the information she had heard and she walked out as well. Nine was about to walk off when he changed his mind and turned to look at Rose.

"So I guess pretty boy is your type?" said Nine looking at Rose with raised eyebrows. He had expected her to blush but to his surprise she smiled.

"Not really, believe it or not I kind of fell for you even before you turned into a 'pretty' boy," said Rose smiling.

Nine looked at her surprised at that. On the other hand, Rose observed her first Doctor. Although they were the same person, this was the one she fell hard for. And she had regrets, which she wanted to fix. Decision made, she walked towards him just as Nine turned to follow Past Rose, who had walked out.

When he saw she was walking towards him, he stopped and looked at her questioningly.

Before he could question, Rose caught the lapels of his leather jacket to pull him down and kissed him. He was caught off guard and became still as Rose wrapped her arms around his neck. Her one hand snaked through his cropped hair. His shock wore off and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. When Rose finally pulled away, she gave a big smile while Nine looked at her dumbfounded.

"What...?"

"Oh always wanted to do that, you know. Just never quite got any chance too," said Rose with a cheeky smile.

Which was kind of true. Okay they had kissed but that was only once and because the Doctor had to take the vortex from her. But her memory of that was hazy.

Nine looked at her, smirked slightly and then walked out of the TARDIS as well.

Rose walked out after a while and became surprised when she saw that no one was in the room aside from her.

She blinked in surprise, because she was the only one in.

"They must have left the room," said Rose realizing.

She was on her way to leave the door when suddenly she stopped in the middle. The hair on her neck was standing. She felt that someone or something was in the room. She looked around and when she saw no one, she relaxed. Shaking her had, Rose started walking again.

But suddenly black gusts of winds swirled around behind her and it formed into a humanoid figure. Rose heard the noise but before she could even turn around or react, one arm caught her hand and the other covered her mouth.

"It wasn't that hard to capture the big bad wolf," he whispered near her left ear.


	13. All Hell Breaks Loose

This chapter is a bit short but here it is.

P.S. The villains of this story are created by me, they're not from Whoverse.

* * *

Previously

_But suddenly black gusts of winds swirled around behind her and it formed into a humanoid figure. Rose heard the noise but before she could even turn around or react, one arm caught her hand and the other covered her mouth._

_"It wasn't that hard to capture the big bad wolf," he whispered near her left ear._

* * *

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

"This is ridiculous. I can't believe this! Only you could pull such a stunt like this!" said Jackie pointing at Ten. Pete looked tired, he had given up trying to calm down his wife, while Ten kept looking at Jackie with wariness.

The living room was filled with people from the present and the past. River was eyeing up Past Jack because of his leather, clad trousers. When Jack noticed where his wife's gaze was, he smiled. River then looked at Jack with a mischievous smirk.

"It's the leather, isn't it?" assumed Jack looking at River's gaze.

At this, River nodded. Past Jack noticed the exchange between his future self and River, couldn't help but smile. He really like her attitudes. She definitely complemented him.

When Jackie raised her voice to complain again, Nine walked in through the door. Nine took one look at angry Jackie and then walked away from her, not wanting to get the thrashing she was giving his future self. His looked around, trying to find Past Rose amongst the crowd and then found her. Past Rose was standing next to Pete and Sarah Jane. She was chatting animatedly with Sarah Jane until she noticed him and then smiled at him. He froze at the sight of his previous companion and current companion, though he smiled when he saw how they were getting along. He then shook his head and walked until he was standing next to Past Rose.

"Your driving is really bad, Doctor, no matter what you say. Apparently you dropped her off in Aberdeen instead of Croydon," said Past Rose, pointing at Sarah Jane.

Nine's eyes went wide at this and then looked at Sarah Jane, regret in his eyes.

"Oh..." said Nine for once speechless.

He wasn't sure how to react but Sarah Jane smiled.

"It's fine, I already took it out of your future incarnation when we met," said Sarah Jane with a smile.

"It's fine, I already took it out of your future incarnation when we met," said Sarah Jane with a smile.

Jackie had finally stopped yelling when he noticed that Ten looked distracted.

Ten looked conflicted because he couldn't feel Rose anymore in his mind. He couldn't pin point her location and her presence was dim in his mind. The alarm bells started ringing and his eyes went wide.

"Something is wrong with Rose." Saying that, Ten dashed out the door. His statement caused people to freeze and instantly. Nine, Past Rose, Past Jack, Jackie, and Pete followed Ten as well.

They stopped inside Rose's room. The TARDIS was still present there, with the door wide open, but no sign of Rose.

"Where'd she go?!" asked Jackie panicking "I knew this wedding wouldn't go without a hitch!" She threw daggers at Nine and Ten this time.

But both Nine and Ten's eyes were trained on a black dust on the floor. Nine took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it towards the dust, but Ten instead went on his knees. He took the dust by his finger and then licked it. Past Rose gasped and looked at Ten in disgust while Nine looked at Ten incredulously.

"I can't believe you did that!" Past Rose shuddered.

But both Nine and Ten came to the same conclusion. Their eyes went wide when they realized what had been in this room.

But both Nine and Ten came to the same conclusion. Their eyes went wide when they realized what had been in this room.

"Ziargons," stated Nine and Ten at the same time.

"Zia-what?" asked Past Rose.

"Ziargons, they are humanoid species from the planet Nexus, aren't they?" said Past Jack, wanted the confirmation.

Nine and Ten nodded though Ten looked distressed.

Nine and Ten nodded though Ten looked distressed.

"They are fairly non-violent unless it's about their food, they feed on energy," said Nine "Why would they grab Rose?"

"Because Rose is Bad Wolf, she is the walking, sentient, unlimited source of_ energy_!" hissed Ten angrily, his eyes darkening.

Nine's eyes went wide in horror at that and his expression now looked thunderous as well, but it was Past Rose and Past Jack who caught what Ten inadvertently said.

"Wait, are you saying Rose is the Bad Wolf?" asked Past Jack shocked.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Rose groaned as she became conscious. She blinked few times to clear away the cobwebs. She then noticed her hands were tied behind her back and the rope was very tight. She noticed her legs were tied together as well.

She then looked up to see that there were two figures were standing in front of her. They seemed to be guarding her. She squinted her eyes as she looked at them. They looked humanoid, but their skin colour was navy blue. Not only that, their eyes were blood red as well.

Rose didn't care what species they were; she simply wanted to go back. She smiled, she had the upper hand because obviously they didn't know about her abilities. She closed her eyes and tried to transport herself back inside the TARDIS. But to her shock, she couldn't pinpoint the TARDIS. At this, she frowned.

_'Why can't I sense the TARDIS? I can always sense it and transport myself back there!'_ Rose panicked.

"Don't bother, I blocked the TARDIS's signal so you can't go there," called out a voice. At this Rose's eyes snapped open and she looked around. The voice did not belong to the two guards, it belonged to a new man who entered. He was in the middle and he walked closer towards her. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Rose looked at him calculating, he looked completely human, but Rose did not trust that. The Doctor looked human but he wasn't human at all. Heck, she looked human, but even she wasn't human!

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Rose asked looking at him in the eye.

At this, the man laughed.

"That's a loaded question, but I will answer you. They," he said, pointing at the two guards "want you for your energy because you are bustling with it and they feed on energy. I, on the other hand, need you to open a portal."

At this Rose looked at him incredulously. "Portal?" asked Rose startled

"You're the Bad Wolf, the heart of the last TARDIS in existence. You are filled with the vortex. I need you to open a portal to Hell, to bring my father back," he said coldly while looking at Rose.

Rose's eyes went wide open when she heard about his intention.

"You-you-what? Your father!?" She looked at him in alarm.

The man then started laughing uncontrollably. Rose became wary when he kept on laughing. Finally when he stopped, he walked closer towards her like a predator.

"It's ironic, so ironic," he started "Your precious Doctor put my father in hell, but you..." He pointed at her, suddenly his eyes became crimson red and his voice became deeper "You will be the key that will bring back my father."

Rose became visibly pale. She had heard that a voice like that before. She had heard it years ago when the Doctor and she had been stuck in that impossible space shuttle. When they had lost the TARDIS.

"Your, your father is the Beast?!"

* * *

Well how is it? Good? Bad?

The Ziargons aka the guards guarding Rose, are my creation. The man is the son of The Beast from the Doctor Who Episodes 'The Impossible Planet' and 'Satan Pit'.

So please do review!

**NOTE:** I need a little help. I am trying to find this Doctor Who fanfic because I forgot the title and I was wondering if either of you guys know this fic. I don't remember much but the Tenth Doctor and Rose go somewhere and the Doctor gets captured, to be executed. Then Rose gets help from the local people. She wears some kind of cloak and goes in disguise with the local people, saying she is the grief counselor and goes in to help the Doctor escape. She then lets him out of the cell,she uses a name which translates into Bad Wolf. Anyone know the title of this kind of story? I remember in one chapter, in the prison cell of the Doctor, he sees Bad Wolf written on his prison's wall. And the fake name that the disguised Rose gives can be translated into Bad Wolf. Then later after disguised Rose saves the Doctor, he goes out and see the prison guards motionless on the floor, with one of the local woman standing there. When the Doctor asked if the are dead, the woman says their not and says they are unconscious because the disguised Rose wouldn't let her kill. Then Rose took off her the hood/cloak. If any of you guys know this story, let me know.

But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Things are picking up.


End file.
